


I want to show you the sunset

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gay, I don't know what else to tag, Lance is also pretty, M/M, Not in Space, Voltron, angst if you squint, flowers are pretty, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: "I want to show you the sunset." The tanned boy said easily."Lance. It's the middle of the day." He deadpanned."I know. Come here already," he holds up a hand, gesturing for the other boy to take it.Keith hesitates,  looking behind him to the direction of Lance's house where the boy's mother is waiting for their return. He glanced at Lance's out stretched hand, his shoulders finally slumps in defeat and obeys the Cuban's demand, intertwining his pale fingers with tanned ones."<3Lance wants to show Keith a sunset.Seven years later, Keith never realized how much he missed the sunset until now.





	I want to show you the sunset

They are 10 years old in the beginning.  
He looked down to the sunset of colours painted on the radiating green grass, colours that Lance hadn't thought existed spiraled through various sizes and shapes of scented petals. The aroma from the flowers flew it's way through the soft breeze, tickling Lance's nose with delight. He sat, watching the infinity field of flowers, different varieties of the soft plants twisting into swirls and fireworks, exploding it's way to the steady river that sang under the stone bridge. The water's voice traveling into Lance's ears, soft as a drum, soothing his mind to tranquility. The blue sky towering over him, wrapping him in a blue warmth, the colour drowning him with comfort, making him sink further into the prickly grass.  
Lance wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them close to his chest, he threw his head back, enjoying the rays of sunlight littering his face, seeping into his tanned skin making it's new layer of skin for him.  
"Lance! Lance where are you?!" called a voice from below.  
Lance turned his gaze to behind him, looking to see a sight much more beautiful than any sunset. The boy was running up the hill, looking frantic like always, long, shaggy hair swaying from the turbulence of his run, his raven black bangs sweeping his face. The sunlight radiates off the boy's figure, casting him in a warm yellow undertone. When he spotted Lance, who was sitting on the ground, his eyes shone with relief, quickly making his way to Lance.  
"You're mama said you have to come home now," the panting boy said.  
"Hi, Keith. Okay, I'll be right there, but first come here," Lance said, patting the spot next to him.  
Why?" the other boy asked, head tilting in confusion.  
"I want to show you the sunset." The tanned boy said easily.  
"Lance. It's the middle of the day." He deadpanned.  
"I know. Come here already," he holds up a hand, gesturing for the other boy to take it.  
Keith hesitates, looking behind him to the direction of Lance's house where the boy's mother is waiting for their return. He glanced at Lance's out stretched hand, his shoulders finally slumps in defeat and obeys the Cuban's demand, intertwining his pale fingers with tanned ones. Keith's hand is hot, but welcoming, sending a warm wave through his arm and to his chest. The warmth of his hand collides with Lance's cool ones, the two temperatures screaming at the touch, yet it seems like their hands are meant to be enclosed with each other, a puzzle piece solved. Lance doesn't want to let go.  
Keith sits himself down next to Lance, so close that their hips touch and their intertwined hands lay on each of their half bare legs. Lance's eyes met Keith's and they share a smile.  
"So," Keith starts, "Where is the sunset you wanted to show me?"  
Lance smile shines a little brighter. "Right there," with his free hand, he gestures to the field of flowers below the hill they were sitting on.  
The whole time Lance was watching his friend's reaction. First it was his neutral face, but two seconds later - he counted - Keith's eyes shot up, Lance swore they were about to pop out of their sockets. His furry eyebrows are raised up to his hair line and his pink-tinted lips is in a form of an 'O'. Lance can feel the squeeze of their hands tighten and the movement of Keith leaning closer, as if he can touch the sunset from there.  
Keith then wrenches his gaze away from the masterpiece to Lance. When their eyes lock, Keith's shocked expression immediately transferred to the widest smile Lance had ever seen on the boy. All two rows of missing and present teeth showed, his dimples making deep crevices in his perfect skin. The boy's eyes squints, yet they were so bright and bold that Lance wouldn't be surprised if his soul just left him there to deal with the fluttering of his chest all up to the poor boy.  
Lance took a moment of focusing on Keith's eyes, that were shining in the sunlight. The sun's reflection glistens over the dark, grey eyes, revealing a dark purple ombré, lightly flooding his natural eye colour. Gold, from the sun, ringed around his dilated pupils, creating it's own sun, with golden lines reaching to the other side of the irises. A galaxy fills in Keith's eyes, an endless whirlpool that paralysis the body to its will. All with their own star shining through. Breath taking.  
"You're eyes-" Lance let slip. Oops. Well, you started, might as well finish it.  
"Hm?" Keith questions, furrowing his brows and his mouth snapped shut, but the smile is still there, so are his eyes. His eyes didn't change a bit.  
"They...they are like galaxies. Their-" Lance gazes in those beautiful eyes, searching for the right word to describe them. "Their the night sky after a sunset." Yes. That's it.  
Keith blinks, and after a moment his toothy smile came back.  
"If I'm after the sunset," Keith explains, "then you must be before the sunset." Keith then hums, squinting to investigate Lance's eyes. "Yeah, they are as blue as the sky, and bright as the sun. And so clear like a river on a sunny day."  
Lance nods, a bright smile plastered on his face from Keith's words.  
"Yeah, I like that. And we can share the sunset together. Do you want to share the sunset with me?" Lance asks, his thumb rubbing against Keith's hand.  
"I would love to share the sunset with you!" Keith cheers.  
They both laugh, basking in the sun and scenery around them. They hold each other's hands tight, leaning into each other for more than the sun's warmth. The two boys watch over the field of explosions and fireworks, of butterflies and bees, of the day, sunset, and night. They both agree that it's now their spot and no one else's. No one besides them can share the sunset together.  
"Lance?! Keith?! Are you two up there?!"  
The two boys look behind them, recognizing the voice to be Lance's mama. They both stand up brushing their panting with their own open hand. They walk over to the other end of the hill, swinging their interlocked hands along the way. When they look down the green covered hill, there was Lance's mama, calling them to return home.  
"Wait, we need to do one more thing before we leave," Lance says pleadingly. He could feel Keith's confused look watching him.  
His mama sighs. "You've got three minutes and I'm counting."  
"Yes! Thanks mama!"  
With that, he was pulling Keith to the other side of the hill, he reluctantly unlatches his hand from the boy and launched himself to his side, beginning to roll down the hill.  
"Come on!" he calls.  
Soon, Keith meets him at the end of the hill, covered in loose grass and fallen leaves. Lance laughs along with the dazed Keith, both clutching their stomachs, still lying on the ground. Soon enough, Lance was helping the other to his feet, helping him brush away the leaves tangled in his black locks.  
Lance was about to start walking when a certain boy returned his warm hand to his. He looks up at the blushing boy and shares a smile. He leads the way onto a small stone path that was just wide enough for both of them to walk next to each other.  
Lance is looking for a flower in singular, one that he admired the other day he came to the field of flowers. Though the other flowers were each beautiful in their own glory, this one in particular will only do for what he has planned.  
He looked over to his side to see Keith, eyes wide in flourish as he inspects the passing flowers, sometimes glancing behind him to look at them for just a little bit longer. The flower was more near the river, right next to the yellow petunias if he remembers correctly. Finally they arrive, and when Lance saw the reaction on the other boy's face, he knew he made the right decision.  
He crouches down, bringing Keith with him, examining the deep purple ranunculus flower. The thick budded flower leaned slightly from the weight of the layers of petals wrapping around the bud. The petals seem to hang on for dear life, hugging closely in a spiral. It looked like it was trying to hide itself from the world, crowding into an introverted ball. In Lance's eyes, it didn't seem to be working. The colour was too vivid and luscious to be hidden in the shadows like it seemed to be doing.  
The ranunculus reminds Lance of Keith, because the first time he met the other boy, he was very grumpy and mean, always with an attitude. One day, something changed, it was the first time they held hands and suddenly Keith was new. He was talking more, at least to Lance, and getting excited about his interests, sharing them with excitement in his voice. He seemed to smile and laugh more often, two things which Lance loves to be the reason behind.  
Keith seemed like he thought himself as unimportant, not fully realizing of his full beauty and talent. He doesn't see what Lance sees. So Lance made it his job to change that.  
The flowers are in bunches, crowding each other like they were all part of a big family. Finally he spotted the perfect bud that was only three other flowers ahead of him. The petals are in  full bloom and no sign of wilting shows on its infinity of petals. He takes the stem by its base, where it is connected with other stems reaching out, and with a flick of the wrist, the stem snapped. He looked up at a now confused Keith and held it up to him.  
"It reminded me of you. Of your eyes." Lance explains, taking Keith's other hand in his and wrapping it right under the base. "Keep it. It's for you."  
The confusion disappears from Keith's face and is replaced by surprise. He examines the flower in his hand carefully, bringing it to his nose, he closes his eyes and let in a long sniff. His eyes open with sparkling delight and his mouth opens in a large smile.  
"Thank you, Lance. It's beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as your eyes, but yeah, their nice to look at too." He smirks as a blush formed on the other's face. Lance then leans in, placing a small peck to other boy's blushing cheek.  
When he leans back, Keith opened his mouth as if to say something before he is interrupted by his mama calling them over on top of the hill, calling that their time is over. Lance sighs, but offers a small smile to Keith, who returns it.  
With one more look over the field of flowers, they turn their heads back to a normal, boring world, a world that could never meet up to the field's explosions of life and colour. A world where a river can't sing a tune and the wind would whistle along.  
They then turn to each other, night meets day and then they both realize that there is a place outside of the field of flowers that is just as beautiful, bright, and colourful. It's each other. A sunset they will never dare look away from. At least that's what they hoped.

7 years later  
Keith's chest hurt, his skin squeezing all his organs together, collapsing his lungs, making him take deep, hot breaths. He felt trapped, even though he was able to escape outside, he feels like he is still in the living room of his house getting a lecture by Shiro to get a job, figure out what Keith wants to do for the rest of his short life. He was already not feeling good, his stomach twisting with nerves, but it became even worse when Shiro mentioned a university. That's when his chest started to heave, the very thought of being trapped in a big school crowded by hundreds of strangers terrified him. The long lessons and the weight of tests and exams throbbed his head, and he hasn't even finished high school yet. He feels so limited, like he is forced to only go to these two schools that are placed in his small, boring city. He doesn't want to be stuck here for any longer than he has too. Even if it's only four or five years. He just wants to escape. Go out into the world and maybe see a beautiful sunset. Not like the ugly, polluted ones they have here.  
Keith feels tears start to form in his eyes, which he immediately starts to wipe away. He sniffs back the threatening snot about to show itself to the world and let out a sigh. He doesn't know exactly where he is going, but he knows for one thing that he was going to leave the bustling part of the city. Maybe he'll find a park that's not to crowded. Yeah, that will be nice.  
So he continued walking on the sidewalk, then on the grass when there was not one. After a very long time, considering he left when the sun was still rising and now it's fully up in the sky, he came across a patch of the brightest green grass he had ever seen, the colour shinning in the sunlight.  
He treks his way up the hill, lifting his chin up to reach the soft wind blowing threw his black hair. He stops at the top to see another boy sitting on the other side, his hands behind him for support. He seemed content, his shoulders relaxed and his short, choppy hair calmly blowing. The stranger turns his head slightly, in gesture that he now knows Keith is there.  
"Hey random stranger!" The boy says, an obvious smile of his face, though Keith can't fully see it. "Come here,"  
Keith is taken aback, blinking helplessly. Why would a stranger greet him so nicely, then ask him to come over to him, to possibly start a conversation. Who ever this is must be an extrovert, easily talking to someone who he had never seen before, and immediately want to talk to that said stranger. The opposite of Keith.  
"I want to show you the sunset."  
At that, Keith jumps, eyes open wide in shock. Déjà vu came in crashing, uncertain waves, tumbling through his brain to match the moment with another. Finally, he found the match.  
Oh. That's why. His heart soars in delight, in a happiness that he hasn't felt in a long time. All the anxiety he felt from before is brushed to the side like dust. His eyes started to see colour again, instead of the dull shades of grey and black that has been wrapping his brain since he moved away from the sunshine. When he moved back, his mind didn't dare go back to that warmth, not knowing where to go and where to look, so his mind gave up without his permission. He let the colour fade. And now he's never giving it back. Keith smiles.  
"Lance, it's the middle of the day." He says surprisingly smoothly. The only difference between this time and the last, is now his tone is in amusement not confusion.  
Lance turned fully around, smile blazing like the sun he was.  
"I know. Come here already." He recited.  
And so Keith went, plopping down on the grass, hip touching the other boy's hip. He holds out a hand, watching as Lance took it without hesitation, laying their locked hands on their jean covered legs.  
Keith looks up and night met day once again. The day is a scheme of a variety of blue hues, dark and light mixing together perfectly. The sunlight reflects off the blue, a shinning yellow twisting it's way around the rim of the pupils, spreading out like a star's points, hugging the iris with it's blinding warmth.  
"I missed your galaxy." Lance whispers, solemn eyes locking in Keith's.  
"And I've forgotten what a true day looked like. It's sad to think I didn't get to experience it for a whole five years." Keith whispers back, suddenly guilty he let his family take him away from the city, from Lance.  
"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Lance smiles.  
"Thank the stars we are." Keith smiles back.  
Lance chuckles. His voice is so much more masculine from last time he saw his friend, but at the same time it's still Lance. The same cheery, bright eyed, loud Lance. It is nice to know that something didn't change in his departure, even the changes that did happen are just fine to him. Perfect. Beautiful even.  
Lance brakes the eye contact, and over to the field below them. Keith follows his gaze, what he saw made the final connection and now he feels 10 again. A naive kid who will follow the other wherever he'll go, say things Keith would never say to anybody else.  
The field of flowers hadn't changed a bit, still the same luscious colours and the same species of flowers. It all twisted and spiraled like butterflies escaping their cage. The sweet scents fuming up with the dancing breeze, whistling with the tune of the steady river. A stoney pathway twisted it's way through the field, waiting to be walked on, leading it's way to the small bridge that hung over the brilliant, blue river. It was their sunset. And theirs alone.  
"Race you." Lance dares.  
"Oh, you're so on." Keith smirkes challenging.  
The two let go of each other's hands and tumbles down the hill, leading to the infinity of flowers. They laugh the whole way and laugh even louder once they stopped, both clutching their stomachs as they lay sprawled on the prickly grass.  
Keith looks over to Lance, his smile brighter than any star in the universe. Big, pearly, and very there teeth shinning, eyes clutched close. He looks beautiful.  
Keith reaches out to take out a leaf from the other boy's hair. Lance's eyes immediately snap up from the contact, watching his hand as he flicked away the green leaf. Keith reaches his hand toward Lance, who takes it right away, and Keith uses his strength to pull both of them up.  
They brush off the sticking leaves from their clothes and began to walk on the stoney path. Intertwined hands swinging as they basked in the sight of the beautiful flowers. All different shapes, sizes and colours, some with more petals than others and some with more than one colour alone. It was a sight you don't see everyday.  
Keith began to look for a certain flower that he remembers from the first time Lance showed him this place. It caught his eye right away, reminding him of something he doesn't want to forget. Besides from that one significant flower he was given that one day, there was another that will not move from his thoughts even if he wanted it to.  
The same purple ranunculus sat pressed, and preserved in an album, that was also filled with pictures of him and the boy who he is holding hands with right at this moment. He couldn't stand the thought of the flower that Lance had given him wilt away and die. So, he googled how to preserve a flower for a long time, and that's what he did. Unfortunately, a long time isn't the same as an internity. The petals are now wilting into a rusty copper, wrinkling from age. Even when the flower dies, Keith will never ever throw it out. He'll keep the treasure in his album so it'll be with him as long as he lives.  
Keith finally spots what he was looking for, and quickly rushed Lance with him over to the brilliant blue cremon bulk flowers. Multiple layers hugging the layers in front of them, each layer supplied with thin, long petals. It looks like fireworks, a beautiful explosion that made everything lower from it fade away. It was a blue star bursting, each petal a different shade of blue. In the middle was a pollen filled bud, yellow like the sun rays reflecting off of Lance's eyes. It was a happy flower that was not scared to show its beauty and talent, just like Lance.  
Once he found the brightest bloom of the bunch, he plucks off the stem, and reaches his hand towards the other boy. Lance stared at the flower, eyes sparkling wide as he seems to study it. He then reaches his hand out and grabbs the stem, right beneath the base. He brought it to his nose, giving a whiff of the sweet scent. Lance smiles warmly, taking his eyes off the flower to Keith.  
"I never got to give you a flower that day." Keith explaines, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous about what he was about to do next. Everything is now much harder when they are both teenagers. "I also wasn't able to return this." He leans up, pressing his lips lightly on the tan skin. He lingered on the boy's cheek for a moment longer, before retreating back.  
Lance's skin was more red than he has ever seen in all the years he had known him. The red colour reaching up to his ears, his eyes wide with shock, eyebrows up to his hair line. Keith chuckled at the unusual sight. Normally Lance was the one who made Keith into a red rose, but not today. The thought makes Keith smirk in victory.  
"Keith." Lance whisperes, face not calming down.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I try something?" The boy asked, still in a hushed tone.  
"Um, sure?" He says questionably, raising his furry eyebrow.  
"You don't sound to sure if that."Lance laughs, a bit of the tense from his shoulder going away.  
"Yes." Keith tries again, more firm and certain this time. "You can try something, Lance."  
Lance gulps, hesitates, then reaches his flower occupied hand to the back of Keith's neck, making sure not to hurt the flower. He takes a step closer, bodies just barely touching. He lifts their tangled hands between the space of their chests, as if giving Keith an escape route to push Lance away. He started to lean in, but stops mid way. Their eyes were locked the entire time, and half way into the process, Keith realized just what Lance was planning to do. And Keith is shocked to find that he is excited, as if he's been waiting for this moment for years. He yearns for Lance's touch, but not just by holding hands, but to do something more intermit. So he leaned in the rest of the way.  
The first time he met Lance, Keith didn't want to find a way out more in his small life. The kid annoyed him to pieces with his loud voice and constant tripping. Sadly, at the time anyway, their parents were growing a friendship, so Keith was forced to play with the only sibling that was closest to his age, which happened to be the one who he despised the most. It all changed once Lance touched him for the first time, it was at the park, Lance grabbed Keith's hand, pulling him over to the swings. Once their hands touched, their opposite temperatures clashed with each other, binding together like fire and ice, finally settling down in a soothing mist.  
Ever since, they made a silent agreement to be constantly holding hands, to be close as possible. When Lance will trip, Keith will make sure to catch him before Lance falls face first into the cement. Keith had also, with time, gotten used to Lance's loud, non-stop blabbering. He would find himself enjoying Lance's stories about his big, crowded family, laughing at each one of them as Lance was telling them. With arms flailing up in exasperation, even the one holding Keith's, even though Keith didn't mind it the slightest.  
Since they were spending a lot of time together, they got to learn new things about the other everyday, bonding over space and stars. They would always find a way to see each other, even if it was only for five minutes, any time together they cherished. Being neighbours helped in the process, being so close and all. Sometimes they would sneak out at night and lay under the blanket of stars and moonlight, whispering in hushed voices about everything and nothing. They would later be found in either ones house's backyard by their parents. The boys limbs tangled up with each other in the grass or snow.  
And now they are kissing. Cuddling and pecks on the cheeks became suddenly very lame compared to lip contact. Their lips fit perfectly together, sloppy, but perfect. Keith hummed against Lance's lips, latching his hands on either side on the cuban's hips, pulling him closer to each other's bodies. Keith could feel Lance groan, the little sound sparking a fire in Keith, fully looping his arms around the boy's waist. He could then feel Lance tug his black hair, rolling the strands around his fingers, bringing Keith's head closer.  
It is a sweet kiss, nothing extravagant and daring, just one that was long over due. A kiss better than any kiss, because it is their first, together with no one else. It was soft and light, yet spoke words that aren't being spoken. Everything is pure with colour, sparkling overhead, the sunlight radiating off the two joined boys. It is a sky mixing with another, creating a new powerful sky, a flowering sunset.  
They finally separate, still hugging their bodies close. Both of them are huffing for breath, bright smiles plastered on both faces. The day and night never looked so stunning as they share the same lust emotions. The two eye colours that create a galaxy filled with stars and moons when joined together.  
"I always wanted to do that." Lance huffs, still smiling like a dork.  
Keith laughs, still trying to cope with the fact that he just kissed the same boy. Suddenly, we was taken aback by Lance's expression becoming more solemn, smile turning into a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Keith asked, now very worried that he might have done something wrong. He removes one hand from Lance's waist and cups the boy's cheek.  
"I really missed you. Promise me you won't leave me again?" Lance asks while leaning to Keith's touch, eyes pleading  
"I'm sorry I left. I regretted it everyday and I still do. But I promise I won't leave again." Keith rubs his thumb over the tan skin. "Besides, we still have a sunset to share together."  
Lance finally regains his smile, turning back to the expression before he frowned.  
"Right. We still have a sunset." Lance said, both leaning into another soft kiss.  
And so they shared the sunset, going there as much as they possibly could. The day and the night, two opposites, shared a moment of in between. A moment of mixed colours; red, blue, purple, orange, yellow, and all the colours between. They shared the sun that gleamed it's warm blanket over them, and they shared the moon and stars that twinkled and shinned over the world. They shared those things, along with each other, only themselves, no one else. They rolled down the hill, basking in the aroma of flowers, and they shared a sunset they both could never dare forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! This is my first story that I have published on this site, which is very different from what I am used to on Wattpad (my username is the same on there). I hope you enjoyed my story! Comment on what you think and I'll try to respond :)
> 
> Edit: Why are there no spaces between each paragraph? Help please if you know what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
